Think before you speak
by LazyRaccoon
Summary: Romano said words that wounded Antonio's heart and soul, making him not to talk or even look at Romano. Trying to be invisible to Romano. Can Romano make everything right? Warning: Cussing, Sadness, and horrible grammar/spelling
1. Chapter 1 Hurtful Words

_Think before you speak_

_Pairings:__**, , JapanxGreece, PrussiaxCanada, America? Russia EnglandxFrance (( if you want a couple here, Assskkkkk ))**_

_**Summary:**__ Romano said words that wounded Antonio's heart and soul, making him not to talk or even look at Romano. Trying to be invisible to Romano. Can Romano make everything right?_

_**Warning: cussing, sexual (( mild stuff like its hardly there)), Drama, random moments, horrible grammar and spelling, and just all around horribleness.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa…  
**_

_**Chapter 1: Hurtful Words (( in Lovi's Pov. ))**_

_You know the old saying your parents would tell you all the time when you were younger, " Think before you speak, You might say something you might regret" I should have listened to it._

" _I didn't mean it! He just HAD to fucking walk in didn't He!" Why didn't I shut my trap?_

" _What happened?" Asked my Grandfather, Romulus* Vargas (( Who looked like he was 30 something, Not 65. He knows where the fountain of youth is I'm fucking telling you. ))_

_I'm at home now, After the worst day at school I ever had (( even worse then the time I forgot my lunch and had to get the cafeteria food. Never. Happened. Again. )) Sitting in the living room with my twin brother Feliciano, Who is my opposite in all but looks with our brown hair and eyes (( maybe my hair was darker by only a few shades)) and Grandpa Romulus. _

_Feli was trying to comfort me while I am on the couch, Crying my eyes out. It wasn't rare to see either me or feli cry a little but I guess I was really crying a lot._

" _I-I'll tell you what happened! The WORST day of my life that's what happened!"_

" _Now Romano, Tell your Nonno* What happened today."_

" _Ve, Do you want me to tell him fratello*?" Asked my worried brother._

"_N-no, I can fucking talk still." Wrapping myself in the blanket I sat up. " It happened in school around the break period*…"_

_-around 12:30 -_

_I was talking to Feli about his stupid boyfriend, That Potato Bastard, Ludwig._

" _Why the fuck are you dating that Bastard! He's a potato eating, macho guy who's taking advantage of you!"_

"_No he's not! He's really sweet and kind to me! He even hugged me today before class! You know how shy he is." Feli pouted at me. " I don't see why you hate him so much. Don't you want me to be happy fratello?"_

" _O-of course I do! He's just a Bastard is all I'm saying." _

"_He isn't a Bastard, I love him and I love him!"_

"_What!" That startled me._

"_We love each other!" said my idiot brother. (("Ve- That's not nice of you to say Romano" "Be quite, I'm talking here!"))_

"_Yea right! Like you know what love is?"_

"_What about you and Antonio?"_

_Antonio. Antonio Hernandez Carriedo was a Spanish senior with bright green eyes that always seem to glow when ever I go into the room, dark brown curls that seem to fit his personality so well. Ever since I started to go to Hetalia High School* he seemed to hand all around me and trying his hardest to make me happy._

_He always had this thing about comparing me to tomatoes ((my favorite fruit/veggie)) and calling me cute and how adorable I am._

"_W-what about that bastard."_

_I should have stopped the conversation…._

"Don't you love him? You guys hang around a lot and you're not that mean to him."

_I should have kept my mouth shut._

"Fuck no! He's a fucking weirdo! Always fallowing me like a lost puppy, calling me Lovi. It's Annoying! Telling me "All I want to do is make you happy my cute tomato~" Yea right He's driving me crazy!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do Feli! I wish he would leave me Alone!"

"Then you got your wish Romano."

Feli and I looked at the doorway of the classroom we were in to where the voice came from. There stood Antonio with the most emotionless expression I ever saw on anyone. (("Even my good friend Legolas*?" "Worse then that AND WILL YOU TOO STOP INTERUPING ME!"))

"A-Antonio-"

_I should have explained._

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Romano." He never called me by Romano. It was always Lovi in his most cheery voice, not this cold sound. "I'll leave you alone for now on…. I hope you didn't suffer too much with me around…. I- I hope you find happiness with me not being a burden anymore."

All I did was stand there like a fucking idiot, watching him walk out that door and out of my life….

-T.B.C -

* * *

A/n: Boy that was a depressing cliff hanger there XD I have no idea how many chapters this thing is going to be so that's interesting there. ((So far I only have done one-shots.-.)) I hope I didn't kill anyone here with boredom 8D

*Romulus Vargas - Yes He is Rome. I was going to use Cesar but then I watched a show about how it's said that the person who found Rome was named Romulus and he was raised by a wolf I was like "Man that's a cool name!" So yea XD

*Nonno- It means Grandfather in Italian… I think… I'm using Google Translator ok D8

*fratello- Brother in Italian

*break period- It's like free time between Lunch and another class ((I had it in high school))

*Hetalia High School- Lame school name is lammeeee

*Legolas - Germania's name. I should be shot for that XD ((writer was too lazy to look up a name))

Bye bye for now! ~


	2. Chapter 2 Ripped out

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER D8. I kind of forgot about this story until I looked in my files and say it _||| Man I'm a horrible writer. **

**I would like to thank all the people who Fav'd, reviewed, and put this story on alert 8D That makes me feel loved~**

**Same warning, couples ((like I said, if you want a couple/someone in this story, tell me)), horrible grammar, and disclaimer as before.**

**Chapter 2: Ripped out ((Antonio's Pov.)) **

Was rejection supposed to feel like this? Is it supposed to feel like my chest was ripped into two and my heart was ripped out and stomped on by a herd of Bulls? Maybe it was. I don't know anymore. I thought he at least liked me. Why didn't he tell me bore I fell for him? Why didn't he tell me that ….. That I'm a weirdo…. Annoying… to my face?

"Toni? Hey what's wrong? Not talking to us and hiding in your room isn't awesome at all, man." Said one of my best ((worst)) friend, Gilbert. A strange guy who I've known since I was a little kid. White haired with red eyes, For a German he isn't that tall (thou he claims he's Prussian.) He's a lucky guy. His boyfriend of two years was his stable stone, always makes sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble. I always forget his name thou….

"He's right Mon Ami, It's not healthy to not talk about it!" Exclaimed my other best ((maybe worst)) Friend, Francis. With devious blue eyes, shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and with slight stubbles on his chine he is the perfect example of his heritage of France. He was a player for awhile, never staying with one person. Until he meet Arthur, an English guy who had too big of eye brows if you asked me.

Both of my friends were happy, and I am here. Mopping in my room.

"I Swear to Fucking God, if you don't open this door RIGHT now, I will get my sword from Prussia and CHOPPING THIS FUCKING DOOR TO THE GROUND!" Yelled Gil as he pounds on the very door he threaten to hurt.

Sighing in defeat I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"I don't feel like talking guys…"

"Shit man, you looks awful."

"Thanks Gil, your just a walking male Aphrodite just gracing us with your presence."

"Love you too now tell us," He walked past me and sat on my computer chair, "Why the fuck are you sitting in here all moppy and shit."

"Yes 'Toni, "Francis walked in too and sat on my bed "What happened? "

Sighing I walked back to my bed next to Francis "… it has to do with Romano."

"Wait don't you call that guy "Lovi"?"

Francis patted my shoulder, "What happened my friend? You can tell us."

I smiled sadly, looking at the ground. "I guess I should start in the beginning uh… It started around break ….."

-Time skip: 12:30 pm-

After lunch I decided to look for L-…Romano because I didn't see him during lunch. I usually did, but I guess he decided to hang out with his brother.

I knew this because he only hangs out with either his brother or me. He never was that social. As I head to the library (where they liked to hang out, Romano liked how quite it was…) I heard them talking to each other.

….. "Yea right! Like you know what love is?" It sounded like the usual argument. About how Romano didn't like how Feli was dating Ludwig.

"What about you and Antonio?" that question surprised as much as Romano.

"_W-what about that bastard." Ah, he was embarrassed~ at least that's what I thought…_

"Don't you love him? You guys hang around a lot and you're not that mean to him." I thought Feli was kind to say so… but Romano didn't like that.

"Fuck no! He's a fucking weirdo! Always fallowing me like a lost puppy, calling me Lovi. It's Annoying! Telling me "All I want to do is make you happy my cute tomato~" Yea right He's driving me crazy!"

I couldn't believe what I heard. I'm a weirdo? Annoying? I-I drive him crazy….

_I wanted to cry_

"You don't mean that." Exclaimed Feli.

_I wanted Feli to be right._

"I do Feli! I wish he would leave me Alone!"

_I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do what is right here._

"Then you got your wish Romano."

Both Romano and Feli looked surprised to see me standing at the door way. I couldn't feel anything from Romano's face, I had to stay calm or else I would have broken down right there. But I couldn't do that, not in front of Romano, He would have pitied me. I didn't want that.

"A-Antonio-" He tried to say something but I didn't let him.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Romano." At the time that name seemed foreign to me. It didn't' roll of my tongue like "Lovi" and I didn't like it. But I couldn't call him that. "I'll leave you alone for now on…. I hope you didn't suffer too much with me around…. I- I hope you find happiness with me not being a burden anymore."

And without even looking back I left the room and left the school campus and came here… to my room where I cried for a long time.

-Present time-

I could feel the tears coming down my face. "Funny… I thought I was done crying… I-I guess not." I laughed hollowed like.

"… Shit, that was harsh." Gilbert got up from the chair and sat on the other side of me. "That was worse then what happened to me and Elizabeta.*"

"We're here for you, don't forget that, Antonio." Said Francis as he pats my shoulder.

Gilbert stood up" I tell you what we need!" He then posed his "Awesome" pose, "WE NEED TO GO OUT AND PARTY!…..but I need to call Mattie really quick." He ran from the room to text his boyfriend Mattie ((HA that's his name! I need to remember that.))

Francis laughed at the scene. "My~ little cousin has a tight leash on our friend doesn't he?"

"You can say that again."

"But I have to agree with Gil, You need fresh air my friend."

"Yea… I guess your right. But I know one thing…. Ill be feeling like this for a long time… "

"I know. Love is a horrible yet beautiful thing. You just have to give it time."

I smiled at Francis. "Thanks." I got up from the bed and got ready for our night out.

I don't think Ill be able to heal for what Romano did to me, but at least I have great friends.

"READY TO GO TO JAIL TODAY BOYS!"

And possibly the worst friends ill ever have.

-TBC-

- That was such a sad chapter D8 Shit man I made Spain all Emo ;A; I hope you guys liked this chapter ^^ man this one is longer then the last one XD

*Elizabeta - Hungary


End file.
